Dos Vidas En Un Instante
by Aicha
Summary: Hermione y su familia se mudan a Surrey, ¿cómo será su nueva vida allí?, ¿Hermione se adaptará a su nueva vida o seguirá anclada en las redes del recuerdo? ¿qué pasará con Luke? REVIEWS PLEASE!


Dos Vidas En Un Instante  
  
Introducción  
  
Siempre estarían juntos. Ya nada ni nadie podría separarlos de nuevo, ya  
no. La burbuja de cristal en la que ellos vivían no se rompería otra vez,  
era sencillamente imposible.  
Eso pensaron Hermione y Draco, enemigos en un principio, que fueron amigos  
después, que terminaron siendo amantes, incapaces de superar la adicción  
que el otro alimentaba. Aunque no sería fácil conseguir su objetivo.  
La reencarnación, ésa era la clave, la llave que abría la puerta hacia la  
libertad...  
  
.Capítulo 1. "Con calma"  
  
-Tranquilas-dijo Greg-, no os lo toméis al pie de la letra, tranquilizaos  
un poco...  
-¡¿Pero como puedes estar diciendo que nos tranquilicemos, si acabas de  
decir que te trasladan a Surrey?!, ¿Y nosotras qué?, ¿Piensas llevarnos  
metidas en la maleta, que nos puedes llevar de aquí para allá? ¿Estás loco,  
Greg?  
-No estoy loco ni me pasa nada, Mandy. Me explicaré mejor. Lo del traslado  
me lo han dicho esta mañana, que si quiero nos vamos, pero que si no  
queremos no pasa nada... aunque... me vendría bien para mi bronquitis, y a  
Hermione le vendría bien un cambio de aires, que cambie de ambiente, ya  
sabes... (Esto último lo dijo en voz baja, ya que Hermione se crispaba por  
aquel tema.)  
-Pero papá, ¿cómo han podido avisarte con tan poca antelación?, ¿No les  
habrás dicho que sí sin consultarnos, verdad?  
-Hermione, mi vida, nunca podría aceptar una cosa de este tipo sin  
consultaros, aunque, yo os digo de antemano, que me encantaría irme, y creo  
que a ti te vendría muy bien alejarte de esos que tú llamas amigos, al  
menos por un tiempo.  
-¡¡Papá!!, ¿Por qué siempre te estás metiendo con ellos? no te han hecho  
nada.....  
-A mi no, pero a ti sí. Ya no te conocemos. Ni tu madre ni yo nos  
explicamos este cambio. De la noche a la mañana empezaste a faltar a clase,  
y moverte en esos ambientes que no son recomendables para nadie, y menos  
alguien de tu edad.  
-Tu padre tiene razón, cariño. Lo mejor será que nos mudemos, a ver que tal  
nos va allí. ¿Lo intentamos?  
-Mamá, si yo lo que no entiendo esque le hayan ofrecido un puesto en  
Surrey, que ni siquiera sabemos exactamente donde está. Seguro que será un  
pueblucho de esos, que todo son viejos medio locos, que no paran de  
quejarse. Además, cuando papá ha llamado antes por teléfono lo he mirado en  
el mapa de mi habitación y ni siquiera está en este estado.  
-Cariño, Surrey no está lo que se dice "cerca" de Los Ángeles... está en  
Reino Unido, en Europa...  
-¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ???!!! ¿¿Dónde dices que está??, ¿En Europa?, Papá, ¿sabes lo que  
estás diciendo?, ¿Has tomado algo?  
  
En medio de esta "conversación" familiar entre Hermione y su padre, sonó el  
teléfono. Lo cogió Mandy, mientras observaba atónita la cara de Greg cuando  
Hermione le intentaba mostrar lo que haría si se mudaban. Gesticulaba de  
una manera muy teatrera, al estilo Hermione que ya conocían. Representaba  
algo así como que se tiraría por la ventana y después de muerta vendría a  
atormentarlos por su temprana muerte. Cuando volvió en sí, su interlocutor  
llevaba mas de cinco minutos esperando a que contestara al saludo y  
atendiera al recado.  
  
-¿Sí?, Perdone por el retraso en contestar, no podía atenderle.  
-¿Mandy?, Mira, soy Kim, la amiga de Mimy, para ver a que hora la pasaba a  
recoger.  
-Ah, eres tú. ¿A recoger dices? ¿Para qué?  
-Para la cita, Mandy, que nos vamos haciendo viejillas, jajaja.  
-¿Podrías repetir lo que has dicho?¿La cita con el qué?  
-Con el tatuador, Mandy. Ah......ya sé, Mimy no les había dicho nada de  
eso...¿no?  
-Pues para serte sincera es la primera noticia que tengo al respecto.  
¿Qué mi hija se iba a hacer un tatuaje? ¿Dónde?  
-Mmmmm, Mandy, háblalo con Mimy, ella se explica mejor. ¡Chao!  
  
Y la comunicación se cortó. Mandy estaba perpleja por la noticia que le  
acababa de dar la amiga de Herm, su hija, su querida hijita, su niñita, de  
que se iba a hacer un tatuaje sin siquiera decírselo. En ese momento,  
Hermione vio la cara de su madre, e inmediatamente supo que sus días en Los  
Ángeles estaban contados.  
  
Estaba guardando sus discos en una caja cuando oyó que la llamaban por la  
ventana, se asomó y le cambió la expresión de la cara cuando vio que el que  
la llamaba era Luke, el chico de su pandilla que le gustaba. No era un  
enamoramiento de éstos de que eres capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de  
conseguir su amor y tal y cual, no, Hermione no creía en aquellas  
tonterías. La vida era para disfrutarla y por lo único que le gustaba Luke  
era porque estaba buenísimo, y sólo lo quería para tirárselo. (N/A: seamos  
sinceros, Hermione no se encontraba en una fase de esas tipo "Fresita", la  
verdad esque estaba un poco demasiado salidilla, la pobre xD)  
  
Le dijo casi en un suspiro a Luke que bajaba en un momento. Corrió hasta el  
cuarto de baño a mirarse en el espejo enorme que su madre tenía allí. -No  
estoy mal, jaja- pensó en voz alta, mientras observaba su atuendo de "estar  
por casa", que consistía en unos pantalones negros de chándal que se  
ajustaban perfectamente a su figura y una camiseta violeta desteñida. Miró  
detenidamente sus caderas, demasiado marcadas según ella, perfectas según  
su madre xD.  
Ella se veía tal y como era, quizá se infravalorara un poco, pero  
comparándose con sus amigas, estaba definitivamente hecha un asco. En su  
mente apareció Kim, con esa melena negra que tanto le gustaba a Hermione, y  
sus ojos, tan profundamente verdes que daba gusto mirarla. Se unieron a la  
"foto mental" de Hermione Sat y Lauryn, las gemelas, tan rubias, con sus  
ojos extrañamente negros como la noche, con figura modelada por la  
natación, sin ningún "pero", sin un "quítame de allí, ponme allá" como los  
que se encontraba Hermione.  
Aunque, para sus 14 años, no estaba del todo mal. Tenía sus encantos, pensó  
para sí. Ese cabello que cambiaba de tono según la luz, pasando de un  
castaño oscuro al casi castaño claro con reflejos rojizos que tanto la  
gustaban, aunque, si no tuviera esas odiosas ondulaciones en las puntas, si  
lo tuviera tan liso como Kim... sería perfecta. Bueno, casi, porque esas  
caderas, no le gustaban lo mas mínimo...  
Se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos sobre sus caderas, cuando escuchó  
una voz que le decía: ¿Mimy, vas a bajar? ¡Necesito que bajes!  
-¡¡Luke!! ¡Sigue abajo, esperándome!  
  
Empezaba a impacientarse, habían pasado 7 minutos, contados según su reloj.  
Estaba muy nervioso, Mimy le ponía nervioso, y no sabía exactamente de que  
manera se lo iba a explicar, sin que pareciera que estaba coladito por  
ella. No podía dejar de mostrar esa fachada, la máscara de chico malo que  
se había construido. Porque Luke Weston no era un chico sensiblero, no  
señor. Era un chico malo, así le llamaba Mimy.  
  
-¡¡Hola!!, ¿Qué querías?  
-Estoooo Mimy, ven, quería hablar contigo antes de que te fueras.  
-Ok. Cuéntame.  
-Verás, necesito que me hagas un favor.  
-Dime, intentaré ayudarte.  
-Ve al parque de al lado del instituto esta noche, sobre las 10. ¿Vale?  
-No sé, mis padres no me dejan casi salir de casa desde que se enteraron de  
lo del tatuaje, no creo que me dejen.  
-Por favor, inténtalo. Es muy importante para mí.  
-Bueeeeno, vale, pero no me quedaré mucho tiempo.  
-¡Vale! ¡Eres genial Mimy!  
  
Y la dio un abrazo tan fuerte que Hermione pensaba que se iba a derretir  
allí mismo.  
Antes de que Luke saliera corriendo hacia su casa, Hermione le paró en seco  
y le preguntó:  
-¿Puedo preguntarte para qué quieres que vaya al parque?  
-Es una historia muy larga, te la contaré esta noche.  
-¡Cuéntamela ahora! Andaaaaa, no seas malo.  
-Nono, hasta esta noche Mimy.  
-¿¡¿No te habrás metido en algún lío otra vez?!?  
-No lo sé todavía, esta noche te contestaré... ya te dije que era una  
historia muuuuuuuy larga...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hola! Jeje, que os ha parecido??, porfavor no me matéis tan pronto, que soy  
joven!!!(tengo only 14 años!) se nota en la manera en la que escribo,  
verdad?, bueno, lo que de verdad importa esque habeis dedicado un poco de  
vuestro precioso tiempo en leer las estupideces que dice aquí, servidora.  
XD. Bueno, muxos besitos, si kereis mandarme alguna sugerencia, escribidme  
a :  
missy_2103@hotmail.com  
nada d virus, please!! Aunke mi ff sea malisimo! 


End file.
